This is what life is
by MeTwoCat
Summary: 'Life is pretty hard and difficult in general. Well, it's even worst when you have to move to a different country. To leave all of what you had and grown to love, you had to let all of it behind you. My name is Beatrice Prior, I am 16 years old and my life is going to be a hell.' This is my vision of Tris going through high school. Modern day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so this my first fanfiction. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

Life is pretty hard and difficult in general. Well, it's even worst when you have to move to a different country. To leave all of what you had and grown to love, you had to let all of it behind you. My name is Beatrice Prior, I am 16 years old and my life is going to be a hell.

* * *

Here I am, in front of my new school. I get out of my white new BMW car as I look aroud seeing people running into each other's arms. I wish that could be me with my best friend while telling each other what we did this summer. Looking at this people reminds me of Caleb, my brother. He got to stay in Canada with our oncle because my parents didn't want to ruin his education, but, obviously, they didn't want to leave me there.

I make my way to the entrance of the school with everyone staring at me. I am probably never going to get used to that. I take my schedule out of my pocket and take quick look at it. It looks like I have 3 advanced classes with the seniors. Well, that should be fun (note the sarcasm) ! Right at that moment, I run into a wall. As I look up, I realize that it's not a wall, but someone's chest. I am about to apologies when I am met with piercing navy blue eyes. I mumble an inaudible "sorry" and quickly walk away. I turn around to see the guy still staring at me with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

I get throw the first period without much trouble and go straight to my second period: advanced english. I take a seat at a desk and begin drawing in my sketch book when someone fake coughs next to me. I lift my head to see the guy that I ran into early today. I blush incredibly as he looks at me. After giving the exact same smile from earlier, he takes a seat and a few minutes after, the seats around him are all taken by girls. He's probably the school's biggest player and it wouldn't suprise me. I mean, did you see how he looks, he's pretty hot. So, no wonder all thee girls want a sit next to him, but he isn't my type. He might have the looks, I'll give that to him, but he certainly doesn't have the quality to be a caring boyfriend.

My thoughts are suddenly bursts by a tall brown skined girl sitting next tome. Me being someone that is not outgoing, I don't say anything to her. Instead, the girl takes the charge.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl ?" She asks.

"Yeah." As you can see I don't like to talk mainly to strangers, even if she seems nice. Although, I have learned to not trust someone their looks.

"Oh by the way, the name's Christina."

"Be... Tris." I say will taking out my hand for her to shake which she does. At first, I was going to say Beatrice, but then I realized new place, new name right ?

"I saw you talking to Four, you're so lucky." She tells me. For a moment, I'm confused, but then I understand the fact that 'Four' is someone's name.

"Who's..." I begin to ask, but I am cut by the bell ringing.

The teacher comes in and begins to take attendance. "Four" She asks. "Here" Somebody says. I look around to see that it's the player's name.

"Actually I go by Tris" I say as the teacher was starting to say my real name.

She notes it on the paper and continues with the other names. The class goes by pretty fast and as I am about to walk out of class when the bell rings, Christina comes running towards me.

"Hi again. I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me and my friends at lunch ?" She asks me.

"Yeah sure" I answer, smiling.

"I knew that you had that smile in you. So what's your locker number?"

" 858. How about you ?" I question her while searching for the paper where it is written.

"OMG, our lockers are next to each other. God is sending us a message. We are totally going to be like best friends and we're always going to hang out. I have finally someone to go shopping with and we can also have sleepovers at each others houses. Oh and..." Christina starts to babel about things that we could do together so I just tune her out as she drags me to our lockers.

* * *

My two other periods go on with nothing interesting happening. I make my way to my locker where Christina is waiting for me, ready to go eat.

"Well, it took you long enough. Now come on, I have to present you to my friends. You'll see, they are awesome, just like me" She says trying to reassure me.

I give her a fake smile and we start walking towards the cafeteria. In there, you can clearly see the difference from the 'popular' side from the 'nerd' side and as my supposed besty said earlier, her group of friends are on the 'good' side. She guides me to her table where I see 4 kids.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." She says will showing me to everyone. "This is Tris."

"Hi, you're the new girl right ? Anyway, I'm Uriah, that's Marlene, Will and Lynn." Says a tanned boy while pointing at the person when he says their names without waiting for the answer to his question.

After that small presentation, they start to ask me questions, except for that Lynn girl. She doesn't seem friendly at all.

"Tris, do you do any sports ?" Will asks me.

" Yes, as a matter of fact, I play soccer. Does the school happen to have a girl's soccer team ?"

"Yep, we're on it. We actually need another player so you're in luck. The tryouts are this friday, right after school." Christina tells me.

"I'll be there." I inform them with a smile.

As they begin to talk about what they did this summer, I turn my gaze to the rest of the cafeteria. Now that I have a clear view, I notice that from left to right are the order from the most populars to the worst nerds. I continue to look around when I met with the same blue eyes from this morning. We stare at each other for a few minutes until Four breaks the glare by turning around. Though I can't see his face, I know that he is wearing that annoying smirk. Just then I realize that those eyes are never going to leave me alone.

**Hope you guys liked it. Tell me if you want me to explain more, give more details. Thanks for reading.**

**MeTwoCat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, so here's a new chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

Four's P.O.V.

'Here goes another school year.' That's what I think as I get off of my my black beautiful Harley. 'Well at least, it's my senior year.' Like always, I am soon joined my my best friend, Zeke.

"Four, my man, how's it going ?" Zeke greets me.

"Good. Well as good as I'll ever be. So what's new here ?"

"I've heard that there's a new girl." He answers, wiggling his eyebrows. "She's a year younger than us **(Four is 17 years old.)** and I'm guessing that she's your new challenge ?"

"Yeah, plus you know that always up for a challenge." I say while giving my famous smirk.

We make our way to the school and right when I turn a corner, someone runs into me. I look down to be met with gorgeous greyish-blueish eyes. The girl says "sorry" so quietly that I wouldn't of have heard her if we weren't so close. Then, I give a small smile as she walks away.

"Who was that ?" I ask my wingman.

"I think you've just met the new girl."

"Looks that she will be an easy challenge."

* * *

I walk through the door to my second period when I see the girl. During the pause, I learned that her name was Tris and that she came from Canada. As you can see, I take my defiances really seriously. Then, I decide that I'm doing my move so I walk up to her, hoping that she'll notice. But when she doesn't, I fake cough to get her attention and as she lifts her head, I can see that blush creeps up to her cheeks. I grant her my amazing smile and make my way to a desk. Girls came to fill the seats all around me and begin to talk to me, but all that I can think about was Tris.

* * *

"I'm telling you, she's an easy target. I bet 50 bucks that she'll be head over heels about me in two days." I tell my group of friends. Actually, we're all on the soccer team and because I am the captain, they don't want me to hate them 'cause they all know what I can do. We are soon joined by a couple of girls at our table and I don't know if I'm ever going to be annoyed by them, they are a great distraction from life in general. As everyone start to talk, I let my eyes wander in the cafeteria, but they are immediately caught into Tris' eyes. After a while, I manage to break the gaze by turning around with the same old grin on the face. She'll definitely will be an easy target and even if she isn't, I'll make her like me.

* * *

Since I hung out with Zeke and some other guys during the break, I was last for the last period, science. I headed to class running a few minutes late and as I pass the door, I realize there is no seat except for the one next to my challenge. The teacher continues to explain a project that we have to do in teams without saying anything about my appearance in class, late. I try, with a lot of strength, not to divert my look on Tris. For some reason, she intrigues me, but she's just another girl, another defiance. Then, the teacher tells us that our partner for the construction of the solar oven, our project, is with the person we're sharing desk with. So I'm with Tris, a different way to get her to like me. For the rest of the period, he lets us plan our ideas.

"So I don't think we've ever 'talked', but I'm sure you know my name and I know yours..." I begin to say, but I am cut of by Tris.

"Ok look, we both know who we are so can we get to the point. We're doing it at my house or yours ?"

"Wow, already trying to get in my bed, now are we ?" I ask with cocky smile.

"I think that we know that, between the both of us, you're the one that's trying to get in my pants." She replies.

"Feisty ! Never thought you had it in you."

"Can't you just answer my question ?"

"My place, tomorrow at 6. I'll text you." I tell her, giving in. Just as I say so, the bell rings.

"But you don't even have my number." She reminds me, when I'm about to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll find it." I yell over my shoulder, while giving her a large smirk. I take out my cell and begin to text Zeke.

**Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Review.**

**MeTwoCat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so sorry I didn't write yesterday, I had this big projet to do. I also wanted to say that I'll be updating every two days on the week and everyday on the weekends. Sorry if you thought that the last chapter was short, I try my best. Thanks for reading, following, reviewing, etc. So here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

"Oh my God Tris, you're so lucky." Is how I am greeted by Christina.

"And why exactly am I lucky ?" I ask as I open my locker.

"Well, aren't you with Four for the science projet ?"

"Yeah, but how do you know about that, it hasn't even been 5 minutes since I left the classroom ?" I question her, intrigued. "Were you spying on us ?"

"Of course not, I have better things to do, but let's say I have my sources."

"You found it out from Four, haven't you ?"

"Not directly, but that's not what I am talking about. You're with him, can you believe it ? I can't. Wait, are you going to his house or is he coming to yours. Do you have his number ?" Christina would of have continued, but I stop her by putting my hand in her face.

"If you want me to answer all those questions, you're going to have to come to my house, only if you want to."

"Yes." She screams as we walk down the hallway. "Why would anyone ever refuse some girl time."

"So come on then, we better get going." I say while pulling her to my car.

But it's after that I realize that inviting her wasn't a good thing.

* * *

Christina ended up staying at the night and lets say that I didn't get a lot of sleep. I thought that she'd run out of energy at night, but no. Where does she get it, that I can't answer, but I could have have it right now. I'm in french class and I try, as best as I can, to stay awake. Learning the things that you already learned doesn't help either. That's probably the only positif thing about coming from Canada, I had to learn french. A few minutes later, which seems like hours, the bell rings. When I am about to leave the room, someone calls out my name. I turn around to see a pretty brunette walking towards me.

"Hi I'm Callie, I just wanted to tell you to be careful." She warns me.

"To be careful about what ?"

"Four has dated pretty much every girl in school, but after a day or two, he just dumps them. Since your new and you don't know him, he's going to take advantage on you. I just wanted to warn you." Callie says before leaving.

I stay there for a minute or two in shock. When I regain my posture, I walk to my locker. I am soon joined by my 'best friend'.

"Hey, you never told me that Four was a jerk to girls." I state.

"I know, but he's so hot, I just forgot." I smile as she says this. "Uriah told me that he wasn't so bad."

"How does Uriah know Four ?" I ask.

"Oh, he's brother, Zeke, is friends with him." She responds.

Right at that moment, my phone buzzs, indicating a text. 'Hey Tris, so here's my address: ... I hope we're still on for the projet at my house' Is what is written on the screen. I immediately know it's Four. 'Yeah, unless you want to cancel it ?' I answer. Just then, the bell announces that we need to get to class. I put my phone in my pocket and take my stuff to class.

* * *

I park my car in front of Four's house, a pretty, large house. I walk up to to the door and press on the doorbell. He soon opens the doors and lets me in. I look at my surroundings to find what you normally find in house: a living room, a kitchen, a hallway probably leading to the bedrooms, etc.

"Hi Tris, how are you today ?" He asks like a gentleman would.

"Now come on, you can stop the act. Let's just do the projet."

"Wow, looks like Trissy is mad."

"Don't ever, ever call me Trissy, do you understand ?" I ask him angrily

"Yes mam." He tells me lifting his hands. "Let's go to my room. I have everything we need." Showing me the way to his room.

* * *

2 hours later

I wake up thinking that I'd be in my room and that I must of fallen asleep, but then I realize that I wasn't in my room. I was lying on Four's bed and he was on his computer. He looks up from the screen as he sees me move. He smiles at me as I begin talking.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up ? Do you know creepy you are ? You know what I think I'm just going to leave."

I take my stuff and leave the room without turning around when he shouts my name. I don't know how any girls could of have fallen in love with him or even just like him because that clearly won't happen to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

I don't know why I reacted that way. I mean, how was I supposed to react ? That I can't answer, I can't tell Christina, she'd probably judge me or something. Well, Four's someone that I don't know except those rumors. So when I woke up on his bed, I was just scared that he might of have done something to me, but I know that I would of have known. Right then, I receive a text.

'Tris, please talk to me, we have to settle this.' That's the hundredth text I have received from Four and I haven't respond to any of them.

I still think that what he did was creepy and a bit, how can I say, weird. I know that we haven't finished the project, bat that's not what's on my mind right now. The soccer tryouts are tomorrow and I need to make it on the team.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I have called and texted her like every possible minutes. I don't know why she is doing this to me, she's just another girl and I had in mind was her since she stormed out of the house. After a few minutes, I come up with a plan that will make her forgive me for sure.

* * *

I just wish that she would look at me least once, even if her look is full of hatred. I've been leaving tonnes of notes in her locker, telling her to forgive, that I was sorry. It's lunchtime. When I see Christina, I walk straight to her. I hope she will help me with this.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V.

Right when the final bell rings, I run to my locker to get my gym clothes and quickly walk to the changing room. I'm doing this because I want to make a first impression to the coach, but mainly not to run into Four. He's been either following all day or sending me messages. Everywhere I go, I can feel his gaze on me, but I don't look back, thought it is hard. I change and go outside to stretch as I wait for Christina, Marlene and Lynn. They come a few minutes later to join me .

"Tris, I have something to tell you after the tryouts." She says. 'Meet me at my locker."

I look at her, intrigued, but I just nod. Then, the coach comes out and tells us what to do.

1 hour and 30 minutes later

I think I did pretty good, well that's the coach and the others told me. I put my normal clothes back on and make my way to my locker, which is next to Christina's. I look around, hoping that I'll see her, but instead I see Four. I try to walk away, yet he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him.

"Why won't you give me a chance to explain myself ? I've been trying so hard, but you don't even let me talk. So I had to take the big guns, I had Christina to trick you." He begins.

I can't believe my best friend would betray me like this. Well, it's true that I didn't tell her what happened at Four's house yesterday, so I guess we're even. I'll have to talk to her about this later.

"If this is how you want me to forgive you, then it won't work." That is all that I can come up with.

"Actually, Ihtought that this might help." He explains while pulling his hand from his back, which I didn't notice, and hands me some flowers.

"If you think that I'll fall for that or that I'm that knid of girl, well you're totally wrong."

"Look, I'm not trying to make you fall for me. I just want to make a good impression on you and I also want you to trust me. I saw that you were tired yesterday so I let you sleep and while you were doing that, I almost finished the projet." He says with that same old smirk. "So can we be friends ?" He asks me while handing me the gorgeous roses.

I look deep in his eyes and I can see those words in his eyes, pleading me.

"I guess we could." I tell him, taking the flowers.

A smile grows on his face, a happy smile and after saying goodbye, he walks away. I clearly need to talk to Christina. I can't believe, even for a minute, that I thought a guy like Four would be interested in a girl like me, a typical, normal gril like me.

**Hi guys, sorry if this chapter was short, I just had to write something and also sorry if I write a lot of 'but'. Thank you for reading.**

**MeTwoCat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, so here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

It's been a week since I moved and it's been pretty fun. Things with Four are now, let's say, less weird. He's not like how the others describe him. He's caring, attentioned and he's actually nice for someone as poupular as him, but we only talk in class. It's not that he's ashamed of me or anything, it's just that he has his friends and I have mine. So, I don't know if I should rely on what the girls told me or on how I see him. It could all just be an act. In between, I've learned that I made it on the soccer team, but I can't just let that get to me, I need to prove to the coach that he made the right decision. Marlene informed me that I could be kicked out of the team if I didn't do good. That fact some how got ot Four, but what doesn't he know, right ?" We were at his house, doing the project, when suddenly, he asked me about that subject.

"So, I heard that you are on the girl's soccer team." He starts.

"What haven't you heard about ?!" I tell, more like a statement than a question.

"And since I am after all the captain for the guy's team, I thought that if you wanted some tricks, I wouldn't mind teaching you." She says, ignoring my sarcastic 'question'. "Not that you're bad or anything, I haven't seen you play, just that I learned some strategies over the years..."

"I would love that." I cut him off, smiling. " So when do you want train ?"

"You're practices are on Fridays and so are mine, how about every Tuesdays ?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to manage some time, for you." I tell him, giving him a cocky smile.

"I'm sure you will." He answers with a lot of confidence.

"Where do you even get all that self-esteem ?"

"I only have it when I'm around you." He says with that famous smirk.

For some reason, blush creeps to my cheeks and I lower my head so he won't see it. There's the guy that I met, the guy that makes these kind of situations quite awkward.

"I think you mean when you're around girls." I correct him after regaining my posture.

"Hey, you can't stop me from trying." He tells me.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying, now can you ?"

"That, sadly, I can't do, mostly with someone like you." He states.

"What do you mean by someone like me ?"

"Nothiiinggg, but I do I dare you not to be sarcastic for a hole day."

"I wouldn't be fair for me, if I do the dare, you going to have to do one too."

"Like what ?" I asks me suspiciously.

"I dare you to not give that annoying grin of yours to anyone tomorrow."

"And the winner gets to make the loser do or say stuffs." He completes.

I think about it for a minute: I'm not the kind of the person that likes to do bets or deals.

"It's a deal." I say shaking his hand.

Even if we talked a lot, we got most of the project done and when I has about to leave, he stopped me by asking me a question.

"Wait Tris, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the party I'm throwing this saturday. Your friends can come also.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not a party type of girl." I inform him.

"I know, but still, the doors will always be open for you." He says.

"I'll think about it."

As I walk out of his house, I didn't realize how much difficult it will be with him in my life.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I hope I will win this bet because I did lose 50 dollars to the team for her. She is harder to get then I thought, but I don't take her as my challenge anymore. I really meant it when I told her that I wanted her to trust me with all of her heart. She is changing me, in a good way, which has never happened before. I try my very best to make myself believe that she's just a friend and no more, but when I think of her like that, it just does feel right. Every time our skin touch, mine is electrified for at least a minute. I can see that she doesn't feel my eyes on her whe we're working because she doen't seem to look at me. It's that or she has an incredible talent when it comes to hind her emotion. Though, I did see her go red when I complemented her in my own way. This girl is a lot more complicated and ,at the same time, tougher than she looks.

* * *

At first, when I accepted the bet, I thought that it would be a piece of cake **(See the connection I made with the dauntless cake :))**, but I just realize now how much I use my smile. In some way, it defines me, who I am, the player. I still haven't smirked and it's lunchtime. I also somehow convinced Uriah, obviously going through Zeke first, to spy on Tris for me. All day without that smirk was going to be a hell and I thought I was going to forfait, when I received a fabulous text from Uriah, during my last period. It was informing me that Tris lost our challenge and that I got to make her do what I want. When the bell rang, I got to the parking lot and walked to Tris' car. I leaned against it, waiting for her, while thinking about my plan. Eventually, she comes and her eyes seem to light up when she sees me, but it might just be my imagination.

"Hey. what are you doing here ?" She asks me.

"I just wanted to tell you that now you have no choice, but to come to my party."

"What are you talking about ?"

"Don't act innocent, you know that I won, my spy informed me." I tell her.

"But you know..." She starts to argue, but I cut her.

"A deal is a deal. You have no choice." I declare.

"Fine." She says, climbing in the car, yet I know she can see the smile on my face.

**So I just wanted to tell you guys that I might not be able to write Tuesday and Thursday because I have a lot of projects coming. Please review.**

**MeTwoCat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't write Sunday and Tuesday, I had a lot of work to do, but here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

I can't believe I lost, me and my stupid sarcasm. I have less than 5 days to get ready for the party and since tomorrow and Friday I have soccer practices, it just leaves me with 3 days. When I get home, I go up to my room and lay down on my bed. I try to think about the correct person to confide my problems, when she texts me.

'OMG, we've got to go to Four's party." Christina says.

'I know, I sort of made a bet with Four and since I lost, I have to go.' I text her back.

'Good 'cause I thought I would have to force you in a dress and also to get you there.'

'What do you mean by dress ? I'm sooooooo not going to were that. Besides, it would be to fancy for a party.' I reply.

'That's were we can see that your not from here, if you go wearing a tank top and some shorts, well the whole school will talk about it for a month. I am guessing that you don't want that now do you ? Anyway, when you go to a party, you might as well go pretty.'

I think about it for a minute. She is right, after all and I don't want ot make a fool of myself. Plus, I have the feeling that she knows what she's talking about.

'But I don't have anything fancy and I'm broke, I have no money.' I tell her.

'Don't worry about that, I have it covered. I'll be at your house Saturday at 5 p.m.'

'Wait, doesn't the party start at seven thirty ?'

'Yeah, but us girls need time to get ready. Anyway, I have to go, I have homeworks to do.'

Since I managed to finish all of my homework at school, I slowly let myself fall asleep, imagining what would happen at Four's, this Saturday, but let's say that wasn't what happened.

* * *

The rest of the week went on pretty fast with school and mostly soccer practices. The one I had with Four was pretty helpful for both of us. I actually learned some cool tricks like a corner kick that you can put a twist on so that the ball will easilygo in the net. Even if it does take months of practice to do it with perfection, it could help me in one of my games. It's Saturday and the party will start in 30 minutes. I look at myself in the miroir while Christina is getting ready. She decided to dress me up first, which is very nice of her since this a very important party for her: Will asked her out. And let's say that the day he did it, oh Lord was it an annoying day for me.

"Come on Chris, we're going to be late." I scream.

"There's still a lot of time left. Relax." She replies from the bathroom where she is putting on her dress.

I move back my gaze to my reflection on the miroir, well that's what Christina says. The person I see doesn't seem like me, she looks prettier and way more interesting than I am. My blond hair is curled, which seems to have golden highlights with the light. I am wearing make-up, making my eyes look way more piercing than I thought they could be. The dress, what a dress. It's strapless and stops right above my knees. It looks black, but if don't look closely, you won't see the effect that the light has on it. It's actually a mix of dark navy blue and dark purple. The old me would of have never chosen a dress like this on, but I've leearned that I had to get out of my comfort zone sometimes. After what seems like hours, my besty finally comes out of the bathroom and we go to my car. When I make my way to the main road, Chris asks me a question.

"So, Four's not been himself from what I've heard, would you know why ?"

"Why would I know ?"

"Maybe because you've been spending a lot of time with him lately." She states, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well Christina, we're just friends."

"Are you sure because from what I've heard, I am so not sure ?"

"You know, I don't really have to drive you to the party, I could leave you here and you could walk." I tell her, smiling.

"Fine." She responds turning the radio on.

* * *

It's been an hour since we arrived and the house is fulled of people. I have to say that this is not what I was expecting. A DJ is in the corner of the living room, some people dance and others talk, music is blasting through the giant speakers. Everywhere you look, someone is doing something new, totally bizarre or just unexpected. Suddenly, someone grabs by the arm and spins me around. I look up to see Four.

"Hi Tris, don't you look wonderful tonight." He says.

"Yeah, well, I think that you're drunk and tomorrow you won't remember a thing that you said."

"Well, let me tell you that if I was drunk, I wouldn't ask you to dance." He responds with his smirk.

"Then, if I was drunk, I would of have said yes, but since I'm not, sorry."

"Come on Beatrice, you know that you have to."

"If you don't call me Beatrice then, I will."

With that he leads me to the dance floor and makes me do a slow dance with him even if it isn't a slow song, which out of context. I put my hands around his neck as his go to my waist. I look everywhere, but his eyes, his mesmerizing eyes. Eventually mine find his and I can't pull tham put out of his, I just can't. He starts to lean in and when I realize what he is about ot do, I wiggle out of his grasp.

"Hum... I need to go to the bathroom." I say as I run away. What a lame excuse, but how was I supposed to react, kiss him back ? Was he even going to kiss me ? Now, I just feel dumb. I make my way to the bathroom and stay there just to 'act' like I really needed to go. When I get out, I decide that it's time for me to leave. I walk down the hallway and see a couple making out. When I get close, I see that it's not anyone, but Four and another girl. I am so shocked that I don't anything, I just manage to walk away quickly. It's been less than 10 minutes and there he is kissing someone else. I knew he was nothing else, but a player.

**So thank you for reading and reviewing and sorry if there wasn't a lot of dialogue. Please review, it makes me happy. :)**

**MeTwoCat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Four's P.O.V.

I don't know why i did that, I really don't. I guess that Tris's rejection didn't affect me in a good way. I hope she didn't see, but even if she didn't, the whole school will know about it by Monday. I don't care, I never did, what the others think of me. For some reason,she makes me feel guilty about what I did, which never happened before. I know she won't talk to me for a long time, but it was slightly my fault for trying to kiss her in the first place. I just thought it was the right time. Well, I thought wrong. She probably wouldn't of have cared about me making out with another girl if I hadn't try to give her a peck. I shouldn't of have taken the lead so fast, she could never like someone like me, a player. I need advices.

'Hey Zeke, can I come over, I need help with something.' I text him.

'Sure, I was going to ask you anyway.'

It's nice to have a friend that I can count on.

* * *

15 minutes later

I take my helmet off, after I park my harley in front of his house. I few seconds after I press the doorbell, Uriah comes to open the door.

"Hi Uriah, how's going ?" I ask casually.

"Good." He answers roughly.

As he goes upstairs to inform his brother of my presence, I close the door while taking a look at his house, like I always do. It's a very welcoming house that has an ambient atmosphere.

"What's up with your brother ?" I question Zeke as soon as I see him.

"Oh, he knows about the whole thing with you, Tris and the other girl. I think he just wants to protect her."

"It surely doesn't surprise me."

"So, what does the incredible Four need advice on ?"

"Let's say I have a girl problem. Can we go to your room, I don't want Uri to hear this ?"

"Sure." Zeke responds.

* * *

My best friend always has the best advices, mostly because he's been dating Shauna for 2 years. It's Monday and I have everything planned out, I just hope that Tris isn't as hard to get as always.

* * *

Tris' PO.V.

This doesn't make any sense. When I open my locker this morning, I don't find any notes in it. I also didn't get any messages from him saying that he was sorry and stuff. I really doesn't make any sense. Last time he wanted to be forgiven, he went all over with stuff, but now nothing. Good because I really don't want to deal with him today, like really not. What he did might seem miner to others, but for me, who's been never kissed, it still shocks me when I think about it. That's probably the reason I didn't let him kiss me, I did want to loss my first kiss to a..., I don't even know how to describe him. He is a mix of a lot of things. I look around to see if Four is nearby, but when I realize that he isn't, I feel suddenly something fall in me. I soon notice that I hoped that Four had some kind of feelings for me, but I realize I'm wrong, I was just another puppet. Good thing I don't have to see him begging to be forgiven.

* * *

I look around the cafeteria, hoping that I'll be met by beautiful blue eyes. Four wasn't even tried to talk to me. Last time I was mad at him, Christina told me that he's never done what he did to any other girl, except me. When she told me, I just responded that it was his new strategy to get girl, but, inside, I felt special. Now, I just feel dumb to have fallen for his trick. During english class, he did seem to see me or anything, but he didn't try to flirt with the other girls. Now, I find myself searching for him, instead of the opposite. When I see him in hallways, he doen't seems to acknowledge me, which seriously hurts me. My life seems to be in black and white without his presence. Even if he is annoying sometimes, I have learned to be around him and enjoy the person he is. My thoughts are broken by Lynn snapping her fingers in my face.

"Wow girl, I've never seen this... dule." She says.

"Let's just say that it's not the best day I haved." I respond.

"Looks like it's someone's week..." Uri comments, going in our conversation.

I haven't seen Christina nor Will since this morning and I don't want to know what they are doing, but without Chris, lunch just seems boring. But their always Uriah to count on when she's not here.

"Oh shup up would you ? I'm just tired." I tell him.

* * *

I don't know when I have decided this, but let's just say that I had enough of his act. When the final bell rings, I walk to my locker while taking out my cell.

'Meet me at the park in 10. We need to talk.' I text Four.

I realize what I have done after I pressed enter. 'God, what have I done ?' I ask myself. But it's to late to back out because I soon receive a message telling me that he'll be there. I put my books in my locker while thinking of what I was going to tell. I go to my car and I soon leave the parking lot. I could of have talked to him at his locker, but I felt that we needed privacy and that was not going to happen with the whole school trying to eavesdrop. The next thing I know, I'm at the park so, I get out of my car and go sit on a bench. My thoughts begin to wander as someone fake coughs next to me. I was so suprised that I jumped out of the bench to realize that it was Four. For a moment, my eyes make contact with his and I forget the reason I am here. Somehow, I manage to break the gaze and prepare myself to talk to him.

"Look Four, I don't know sort of game you are playing at, but I don't want ot be part of it. So, please, leave me alone." I say as I turn around, directing myself my BMW. Althought, I am soon stopped by Four.

"You tell me to come here, you yell at me and you expect me to say nothing ? Couldn't you have said that on the phone ? Let me at least explain myself..." He begins.

"Look, that's exactly what you told me last time and look at what happened, I am not going to let you ruin my high school year." I tell him, walking away from him. Again, he pulls me back to him, but this time a little bit closer.

"If you don't want me to say anything, let me at least show you." He whispers as he brings his lips to mine.

At first, I froze, but then, I kiss him back. Don't ask me why I did it, but let's just say that since it's my first one, might as well enjoy it.

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't write yesterday, but I hope this chapter completes it since it's the longest chapter I wrote yet. Sorry for the lack of dialogue. Please review.**

**MeTwoCat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Four's P.O.V.

It did work after all, one chance, because I don't know what what I would od have done if couldn't be around her for another day. She is my sun, my brightness in the hell that I live in. I don't know if she feels the same way about me until I get her text. I was discouraged about the fact that I couldn't talk to her or even look at her. I have to thank Zeke for his advice. I hope I didn't seem too happy in my response to her text. I leave the school as fast as possible, wondering why she didn't want to meet on the school ground. I arrive a few minutes later at the park, seeing her sitting on a near bench. Tris seems in deep thoughts so, she doesn't see me approach and sit next to her. I cough to get her out her trance. She jumps out of the bench, startled.

"Look Four, I don't know sort of game you are playing at, but I don't want ot be part of it. So, please, leave me alone." She says roughly, turning around to leave.

I quickly spins her back to me by grabbing her arm.

"You tell me to come here, you yell at me and you expect me to say nothing ? Couldn't you have said that on the phone ? Let me at least explain myself..." I start to tell her.

"Look, that's exactly what you told me last time and look at what happened, I am not going to let you ruin my high school year." She ads, trying to walk out of our conversation. Again, I pull her back to me, but I little bit closer, this time.

"If you don't want me to say anything, let me at least show you." I say.

Following my heart instead of my mind, I bring my lips to her, something I have wnated to do for quite some time now. The kiss is quick, but it's full of meaning, for me. What suprises me more is that she doesn't back down, she kisses me back. After a moment, she pulls back and looks deep into my eyes.

'So, hum, I better get gong. I have a lot of work to do." She says, about to leave.

I bring her back to me, for the third time today. She looks down to her feet. She thought that she could get away with it.

"Sooo..., what was that supposed to mean ?" I ask her, confused.

"I don't know. Just give me some time, I'll tell you then." She states, wiggling out of my grip.

This time, I let her run off because I don't want to force her or make her have a bad intention about me. I wonder what her response will be.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V.

What was I supposed to say ? I don't even know why kissed him, I don't even know if I have feelings for him. How am I supposed to answer him when I didn't even figured out what I feel for him ? These were the questions that have been spinning repeatedly in my head for two days. I managed to avoid Four and his messages for the whole day, yesterday, but I know that even if I don't want too, he will manage to get the answer out of me. Suprising, the school doesn't know about the kiss we shared, at the park. I'm thankful to Four because I know that I wouldn't of had made a good decision with evryone telling what they think I should do, mostly Christina. Tomorrow's soccer pratice is the least thing on my mind right now, even thought I should concentrate on my studies and not some guy.

"Tris, why are you so off today?" Will asks, putting his plate next to mine.

The morning went on pretty fast, a little to fast, because of my problems. I would love to have a break from this, go back to Canada, where life isn't this stressful. I never thought that by coming here, I would get these girly problems that you see in movies.

"Nothing, just tired because of all the drama." The words just sliped out of my mouth without thinking.

"What do you mean by drama ?" Marlene questions me, joining in our chat.

"Nothing. Like I said, I'm tired. It explains why I say random words. But what about you and Uri ? I heard some funny things about you two." I tell her, trying to divert all of the attention on someone else. I never was a fan of having all the attention.

She turns bright red and we casually change the subject. Later, when I was at my locker, I felt a pat on the shoulder. I turn around to be met with Four's eyes.

"Can we talk ?" He asks me.

"I have to go to class, maybe another time." I tell him, hoping that he will believe it.

"There's like 15 minutes before classes. Please."

"Fine, come let's go somewhere else. I don't want everyone in school to listen to us." I inform him because while talking, I've noticed that the people in the hallway were carefully listening to us.

We go outside, where the air is cold. I try to hide my shivers, but Four notices so, he takes off his sweater, putting it over my shoulders. We sit down on benches and we let the silence invade the space betwwn us, for a moment. Four is the first one to break it.

"I've let you more than two days and I was hoping that you could tell me..."

"Four, you're a great guy, for the past weeks, I've learned that." I tell him after a few seconds. "But, I don't know if I am ready for a relationship right now, with school, soccer and everything else. I think we're better off on just being friends. Plus, I really don't think I'm your type of girl and I don't want my heart to get broken."

I take off his sweater, which makes me shikers again, and I hand it to him. Another way to tell him that I didn't want to go out with him.

"Sorry." I whisper quietly, leaving a shocked Four behind me as I walk to the entrance.

**I know sad chapter, but don't worry, I have it all planned. I like it better when the development of their love for each other is slow. But don't think that I take your requests. Please review.**

**MeTwoCat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't write Thursday, but it was Halloween after all. So, where's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Four's P.O.V.

The first thought that came rushing in my mind was 'What the heck just happened ?' and the second one was 'What did I do wrong this time ?' I must of have done something for her to not like me. Well, something that doesn't have to do with me being a player and all. After a few minutes of being both shocked and suprised, I walked to my class. There, I am greetedby girls trying to get my attention, which hasn't been working a lot lately because of Tris. I soon receive a text from Zeke.

'Hey, what's up with you and the new girl ?'

'Nothing.' I reply.

'No, seriously, I won't tell anyone.'

'I'm telling you, nothing happened. But, there is a small spark between us, that she is clearly trying to deny, and I attend on making it bigger.'

'So, whats the plan.'

'Well, for her start liking me, I have to take baby steps. For that to happen, we have to invite her group of friends to our table at lunch.'

'Are you telling me that I am going to see my brother all the time at home AND at lunch. Can this day get any better ?'

I am about to answer, but I cut by the teacher.

"Mr. Four, give me that phone right now. You know that I do not tolerate any kind of technology in my classroom. I'll make sure that you'll get a detention this week."

I give her my cell and regain my place . Let's just say that's the least of my problems.

* * *

"So, did you tell him ?" I ask Zeke as soon as I see him at his locker.

"Tell how what ?" My best friend questions me back.

"About your brother's friends eating with us."

"I thought you were kidding. Plus, they won't fit with our group."

"They are all on the soccer team, the only difference is that they are a year younger and next year, when we leave, they will probably take our place. We're just giving them the chance to start early." I say.

"All of this for a girl, I hope that one day we're going to laugh about this. I'll text him in french."

* * *

Tris' P.O.V.

"Hey guys, guess what ?" Uriah asks us.

"Just tell us what you have to tell us, I'm not up for charades." Lynn growls.

"You're no fun. Somebody else wants to try ?"

"Just tell us the new, Uri." I tell him.

"Why is everyone so grumpy today ? Anyway, my lovely brother told me that we could sit with him and his friends at lunch. Isn't that awesome ?"

Why would Four invite us at his table ? Things are going to get really awkward between us, I just know. All of my friends shout some "cool" or fist pump with each other.

"Why so sad Tris, don't you want to sit with the popular kids ?" Marlene questions me.

"I do, I just didn't sleep well last night." I respond, hoping that they won't see I'm lying.

Thankfully, they drop the subject.

* * *

The silence around the table was like the one I was expecting. No one is talking, they are either eating their food or looking around the cafeteria.

"So, how's school, Tris ?" Zeke asks me, trying to break the awkwardness, failling miserably.

"As good as school can be, I guess." I answer, without looking up from my plate.

"Come on everyone, no need to be so loud." Four says trying to lighten the mood.

He gets a few smile and laughters because of his position on the soccer team. Then, he starts to talk to my friends, as normal as possible. This encourages the other to talk and at the end, we end out being the loudest people in the cafeteria. As I am about to leave the table, someone catches my arm. I turn around to be met with depp blue eyes. The eyes I've been trying to hard to avoid during lunchtime and now that I thought that I wouldn't have to look at him, he needs to mess it up.

"Yes ?" I say, trying to sound innocent.

"Are we still on for the practices ? Because after all, we are friends rights ? And aren't friends supposed to help each other ?"

When I hear the word 'friend', it doesn't feel right. There is something missing, I don't know what, but there is. The word doesn't fit for us.

"Yeah, we're still on. I would love to practices with you as friends." I tell him, putting more pressure at the word 'friends'.

I don't want him to get the wrong thing, we're only friends, even if it hurts when I say it like that. I turn around, walking away from him, like I did yesterday. I don't know what I feel when it comes to him. I have to find some way to stop thinking about it because soon, Four will be the only thing bothering me.

**Sorry for this chapter and it's shortness. I know that it's pretty uneventful, just a chapter a get to the main point of the story, Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time.**

**MeTwoCat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

All that's been in mind since I told him that I didn't want to go out with him is if I made the right decision. 'Of course you made the right choice and even if you wanted to change it, you couldn't. He's probably moved on another girl by now.' Says a small voice, that I call my conscience. 'Then, why wasn't he moved on yet, why did he ask me to practice with him ?' I question back, even thought I won't get an answer. A girl can always hope, what else can I say ? Since when I have been this obsessed by a guy and why him ? Why not someone else, what is this supposed to mean ? All these questions, but no answers

* * *

_A few days later_

I manage to do my homeworks and projet even if they aren't done properly. Evrytime I see him or he gives me that smile, I feel like my heart melts, that smirk that annoyed me before is now giving the complete opposite reaction. Lunchtimes are propably my favorite part of the day because I get to sit next to him. This might make you think that I like, but no. It's just a small obsession that I will get over as soon as he does something that upsets me. We gave our science projet to the teacher which caused me to be sad, I won't be able to go to his house. That same day, we had a english projet to do and guess what, it was in group. I hoping to be with Christina, but she was already with Will. I don't think that they'll work really good, but oh well ! As I was taking my stuff to leave class, when the bell rang, someone called me out. I turn around to see my obsession. I quickly turn around, hoping that he didn't see me look at him, and walk away.

"Beatrice, wait up." He screams.

I stop net in my track, blocking the students behind me. Moving to the side, I wait for Four.

"I know that I would of have caught for attention with your real name." He says, giving the grin.

"I thought that, at the party, you said you wouldn't call me that if I danced with you. Which I did by the way. Now, what do you want ?" I ask, going straight to the point.

"I wanted to now if you want to be with me for the english assignment. I know that you don't have a partner too..."

"Wait, are you telling the mighty Four doesn't have a partner ?" I question him, taking a fake suprised expression.

"Ha ha ha, real funny."

"Seriously, why do you want to be with me ? Are you planning on using me, some way ?"

" Of course not, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. You would of have figured it out. Plus, I like to work with you."

"I'll take that as a complement and sure I'll be with you."

"Then it's settled, you're coming at my house tomorrow and we could also practice soccer there. I have a pretty big backyard." He tells me, walking to his locker.

"But, you... I didn't even agree . What if I can't tomorrow ?"

"Oh, I know that you'll come anyway." He calls out, winking at me.

* * *

_The next day_

I park my car next to Four's. This might slightly be eventful and probably in the wrong way for me, but I can't back out now. After all the things he said yesterday, I just can't think straight. Marlene and Christina are beginning to get suspicious and are starting to ask me questions. They know its because of a boy, that's for sure. Before I can even ring the bell, the door opens and lets me see a very happy Four.

"Why so joyful today Four ?"

"Oh, it's just because I get to see you again. Why so sad Tris ?" He says, returning the question.

"Oh, you know because I get to see you again." I respond, smiling.

His reaction is pretty visible, the light in eyes shuts off and his face hardens.

"You know I was kinding, right ?" I ask, slighly feeling bad.

"Yeah, sure." He tells me sarcastically.

"Four, I-I..."

That's when he starts laughing his head off. After the initial shock, I begin hit his arm.

"OMG, you idiot, you made me feel so terrible..." I am stopped by Four.

He takes me by my legs and puts me on his shoulder. After a few seconds, I start to pound his back with my fists. Suddently, out of nowhere, he lays me down. Closing my eyes, thinking about the shock of the floor on my back, I am met with soft grass. I look around to realize that I'm outside, a part of his house that I haven't seen before. I stare back in Four's eyes, who is smiling like I've never seen him.

"Now, I aren't you going to help me up. That's the least to do, you know after throwing me on the ground." I say, hoping he'll be a gentleman.

He extends his hand, like I thought he would. But, instead of pulling myself up with his hand as support, I pull him towards me. I thought that this might be funny, but I didn't think about the fact that he'd land on me. Our lips are inches apart and if one of us moves forward, we'd be kissing. I don't move, I just look in his eyes, trying to understand how he really feels about me. He might of have told me before, but I didn't know and I still don't if what he said was true and if I should believe. He pushes himself up, dragging me up with him. It was really a bad idea to come here.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and review !**

**MeTwoCat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, super duper sorry I didn't write a lot this week. Let's just say that I had a tonnes of projet to give and I still do. I'm sure you guys don't wanna know my private life, so here's chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Four's P.O.V.

Now that I think about it, my idea wasn't that bad. I don't think I would of have put her on my shoulder and thrown her on the ground if we were at school. Plus, it's fun to have privacy sometimes because if what happened earlier happened at school, they'd probably be rumors that me and Tris kissed, which is not true. Well, we did do it once, but no one knows about that. I could of have taken my chance and kissed her and make it look seem like an accident while I was lying on top of her, but I didn't want to rush things. But, at that moment, I knew or should I say felt that we were meant to be and that she could feel it too. This, whatever I feel, is not just a simple crush.

"Four, were you even listening to me ?" Tris asks, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Hum, sorry, what were you saying ?"

"I found this amazing website that has all the informations we need for the pro..." She explains, pointing the screen on my laptop.

I stop listening to her and move my gaze to her face. Her hair is covering, which is sad because she is pretty. It is also hiding her eyes, where I can get lost, where I can forget about the reality. Without thinking about the consequences, I move my hand to her face, feeling her soft skin on mine, and I put the strand of hair behind her ear. She stops talking, suprised, and looks from my hand to my face. I quickly manage an excuse.

"You shouldn't hide your face, it's not everyone that has eyes as pretty as yours."

I see blush creep to her cheeks and, with a swift mouvement, she ties her hair into a pony tail.

"Waayyy better." I tell her, flashing her a smile.

If she really didn't like me, she probably wouldn't of have stayed after I fell on her or after what I just did. I'm happy I didn't rush things, taking baby steps are the best way for her to like me.

* * *

_1 hour later_

We manage to do a small part of the projet because, you know, since we're friends now, let's just say that most of the time, we're fooling around. Well, sometimes, it just ends up being awkward, for a few minutes, but then, we manage to bring everything back to normal.

'Hey Tris, I dare you to come to my soccer game this Friday." I say, confident.

"Oh yeah ! And what makes you think that I accept your dare ?" She questions, smiling.

"Well, from what I know, you don't back down a dare when it comes from me and it's not that terrible, the girls are coming anyway and the guys are on the team."

She seems deep in thoughts and I like to see this side of her, where she looks carefree, and I hope that one day, I'll be the reason of her carefreeness.

"I'll think about it." She tells me, after a few moments of silence.

"You sure will."

"Anyway, my parents are probably going to get worry if I don't get home soon. I hope we can do this more oftenly, not just for school, I like to hang out with you, _as a friend_, of course."

Again I feel this feeling, from every time she says those words, that that's not who we are, it's not the right word to describe us.

"Yeah, me too." **(You guys see the connection I made with my nickname: _MeTwo_Cat. :))** I tell her, completely honest.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V.

Why would he want me to come to his soccer game ? I'm nothing to him, well that's what I think. He probably just wants me to fit with his friends and mine at the same time. That's the only good reason I could think of. Of course, there's might also be the fact that likes me, but I'm way to stubborn to think that a guy like him would want me to be his girlfriend. Thursday, between two classes, Christina forces me to go with her to her boyfriend's, Will, game which was the next day. She didn't have to pressure a lot since I already decided to go, to support Four.

"Well that wasn't difficult. What's up with you today, should I take you to the nurse's office ?" My best friend asks me.

"Ha ha, real funny. It's just that Four asked me to come anyway, so yeah..."

"What ? And how come I haven't heard about it sonner, I would of have excepted a still you to tell me."

"There's a lot of things you don't know." I say silently, but too loudly for Chris.

"What do you mean by that ?!" She questions me, angry.

It seems that I was lucky that day because the bell rings which saves me from answering.

"Bye Chris." I tell her, smiling.

* * *

_The next day_

School goes on pretty fast and soon, the final bell rings and I join Christina at her locker since she asked me to.

"Hey girl, I need to get my purse in my car. Can you come with me, please ?"

"First, sure and second, even I didn't want to, you would of have draged me there." I answer.

"Well now, you know I have what kind of personality, right ?"

We get out of school and go to the parking lot. Since there's 20 minutes before the game, we decided to stay at school, instead of going home and come back here.

"Hey Chris, I think I see Shauna over there, I'm going to go talk to her." I say while walking towards Zeke's girlfriend.

"Wait, it'll just take a minute." She says and I stop in my path, which right in the middle of the road of the cars. But I don't notice.

"Tris, be careful." Someone screams from the other side.

I turn around to see a car coming towards me, on full speed. I always thought that the people that freeze in from of a car when in the same situation that I am were dumb, but now that I know how it feels, I wouldn't call them that. That's exactly what happens, I freeze. Suddently, out of nowhere, someone jumps on me and pushes me out of the way of the car. I look to see who is my saviour and I'm met with the same deep blue eyes.

**Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and review.**

**MeTwoCat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

I was complete shock for at least 5 minutes and for those 5 minutes, we're both looking in each others eyes, Four on top of me.

"Why do I end up on you and not the opposite ? Not that I'm complaining. He asks, breaking the silence that was surprisingly comfortable, smirking.

"Why do you ask me, you're the one who just saved me ? Not that I'm complaining." I say, using his words, while blushing because of what he said previously. "But thanks, really."

"Oh, you know it was nothing. My work is to save people from cars. And your welcome, by the way. Plus, it was fun saving you, mostly because I end up on top of you." He tells me, smiling while winking.

"Anyway, don't you have a game in like 15 minutes ?" I question him, forgetting about Christina and practicly the whole school whispering as son as we pass them.

Let's just say that this guy can make me forget all my problems by simply standing next to me.

"Yeah, I just came to get something." Four responds, noticing the shiver I was trying to hide. Today wasn't the hottest day in Chicago.

"Here, take this." He commands me, taking off his soccer team sweater, that has the name Four written on the back with his number, 4.

"No, it's ok, I have one in my locker."

"I insist and you won't have time go get it anyway, if you want good places on the dais." He convinces me.

I take the sweater and putting it on. Immediately, Four's scent fills the air that I breathe and warms me, both inside and outside.

"Hum, thanks." I answer.

"It was my plessure. Anyway got to go, see you later." He informs me, walking away.

At the last minute, I scream: "Good luck."

"I don't need luck when you're around." He says, turning around to look at me.

This time, I am the one to spins around because I don't want him to see the way he made me blush this time. By now, Chistina has joined me and looks at me intrigued. Looks like she hasn't seen about the accident and Four. So, instead of hearing from her 'spies', I decide to tell her myself. As I recount what happened, she gasps, she squeals and says a lot of 'Oh my god'. By the time I finish the story, we have taken our places on the benches to watch the guys' soccer game next to Marlene and Shauna.

"OMG, Tris. How's sweater is it ?" Marlene asks.

And before I can answer, Shauna grabs me by the shoulders and turns me around so that they can see what's written on the back.

"Oh my god, you've got Four's jersey. Will wasn't even giving me his and I'm his girlfriend." Chris exclaims.

"Look, I don't even know that the problem is, it's not even a big deal, I was cold and he was nice enough to give it to me." I tell them.

"Not a big deal ! What do you mean not a big deal. Usually, the guys that are on the soccer team give these pullovers to their girlfriends. Are you sure that there's _nothing _we should know ?" Shauna questions me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"There's nothing going on, I'm telling you." I state, hoping they won't notice that I'm lying.

Four has been different with me, more kind, more concerned. And I might say that his actions have to no effects on me, but that's the total oppasite of how I feel. My feeling are growing and it's becoming harder and harder to hide them, mostly when I'm around him. As Marlene opens her mouth to say something, the music that annonces our school team starts.

* * *

_An hour and a half later_

The game finishes and th guys from our school win. I think I might lose my voice tomorrow, but oh well ! I follow the crowd and my friends and we end up in the parking lot, waiting for the guys to come out. As soon as the girls see them, they go running towards them, except for me, who stayed behind. I look up when I see someone stand next to me.

"Hi, this might seem weird to you and I don't know if you remember me, but we have history together. Oh and I'm Darren." The guy informs me.

He's cute, but I've seen better. I slightly remember seeing him before.

"Yeah, I do recall seeing you before. I'm..."

"I know, you're the amazing Tris."

"I wouldn't say amazing, but yeah, that's me." I respond.

"And by the way, I think you're wonderful at soccer, I saw you practice. Hum, I was wondering if wanted to go out some time ?" He hesitates.

I look around to see if anyone is paying attention to us and I'm suprised to see Four doing so. Something his different in his eyes, he seems mad or should I say jealous ?

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm just to- I don't have time for a boyfriend, sorry." I tell him, sincerely feeling sorry for him.

"Ok..." He says back and walks away.

* * *

To celabrate their victory, we decide to go to a café. When we arrive there, the others go to see what to command which leaves me and my soccer 'coach' alone. Since I dumped Darren, Four seems to be in a really happy mood. I chosse to ask why.

"Why so joyful, Four ?"

"You know because we own our first game and it was after all our first match as a team for this season."

"And..." I know that that's not the anly reason.

"Well, I'm also happy you didn't go on the date with that guy."

"And why would that be ?" I ask.

"Because he's not a good guy and yeah."

"But why would you care...?" I begin to say, when he pulls me into a hug.

"Because you're special to me, more than you think." He whispers, so I'm the only one to hear.

His breath on my ear makes me realize how close we are, but that doesn't make me move. He's opening up to me, he's telling me his feelings towards me and those feelings are stronger than those that you are supposed to feel for a friend. I look deep into his eyes, they are trying to transfert the message in another way. The only thing that pulls us way is our friends coming with the food.

**Hey guys, two chapters in two days on school days. You guys are lucky :) . Tell me if you're confused or anything. Thanks for reading and please review !**

**MeTwoCat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

I know I shouldn't be friends with him because of his feelings for him towards me, but I just can't seem to let go of him. It might also be because I have stronger feelings for him than I think I do, but, like always, I decide to ignore it. Things are not awkward between us, probably because I act like nothig happened. Sometimes I can see my ignorance towards him hurts him. Then, when it happens, I feel feel bad, but I don't want to go out with him because of that. _Au contraire, _I want to like him for how he really is inside and not person he chose to be, when we're not alone. I just don't want to make the wrong decision and get hurt.

"Tris, why the hell did you not go on the date with Darren ?" Chris greets me as soon as I arrive at my locker.

"Because."

"Because what ? Do you like someone else ? Because I don't see another reason for you to say no to him."

"I'm just suprised that you didn't barge in my room, this weekend, in the middle of the night to tell me this." I tell her, ignoring her questions.

"Now could you please stop avoiding my question and answer it ?"

"Look, the truth is I've never gone out with anyone and neither have I been kissed before. I just don't want to make the bad choice, I don't want choose the wrong person." I say, lying about the 'not ever being kissed before'.

"Are you kidding me ? You've never..." She starts screaming so that the whole hallway coul hear.

I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. I don't want everyone at school to know what's happening in my private life. Telling my best frieng, the biggest chatterbox is not the brightest thing I've ever done.

"Ok now, before you continue talking _silently_, you have to promise me NOT to tell anyone. Ok ?" I ask.

"I promise."

"No, that's not good enough. Let's do a pinky promise."

We do so while saying the words "We promise to stay quiet about this secret." Then, we start laughing for no damn reason in the middle of the hallway. Christina 'invented' this kind of promise the first week of school. This was the first time we used it and now that we did it, it just seems dumb. After we become serious again, Chris says the following phrase.

"Tris, there will always be a time n life where you're going to have to take a chance. Yes, you could hurt, but that's how life is, that's how love is. I'm not telling you to go out with any guy that asks you out, I'm telling you to follow your heart and not wha your mind is saying. From here, you're the only one that can decide on what to do, it's your choice.

* * *

What am I supposed to do, do I take the chance like Chris said ? Do I follow my heart ? These thoughts immediately lead to Four. Four with his thoughtful navy blue eyes, his amusing/annoying smirk, his kindness... I could continue to describe him in so many possible ways that they won't come to me. That's what I'm thinking about while I look around Four's house. From the few pictures that there is, there all from his childhood. Him playing soccer, on the beach building a sandcastle... If I wouldn't of have known, I would of have never guessed that that was him. So different, so peaceful from now that you can't even recognize him. I came here a few minutes ago and when I knocked on the door, no one answered, so I let myself in. I know, impolite, but I didn't want to stay outside, alone, and it's not like I forced the door open, it already was. Suddently, I feel someone behind me and I quickly spin around. Like always, I'm met with Four's eyes and his smirk.

"I see that you've let yourself in." He states.

"Yeak, sorry about that."

"It's okay I felt it open for you."

"Hum, thanks, I guess." I say.

"It was my plessure, so you ready to play ?" He tells me, his smile growing even bigger.

"I was born ready."

Like for every Tuesdays, today we were practicing soccer together, but we changed the routine a bit. Instead of playing on the school ground, we chose to come here. There was to much 'paparazzis' at school. We go outside, where it's all muddy from yesterday's rain. I look up to the sky, where there is dark grey clouds coming our way. But we decide to ignore both of those things and we start our practice.

* * *

About an hour later, the rain starts to pour on us with big drops. Four and I run to the door and when we try to open it, well it won't. Four seems to have forgotten to take the self lock off, so now, we're traped outside.

"Why the hell did you forget to turn it off ?" I ask him, angrily because I'm getting soaking wet.

"It's not my fault if you take all my attention ! Now, don't worry, we always ket a hidden key behind the shed."

As he goes to the back of his yard, I fell myself blush from his remark and I am thankful he can't see. On the ground beside me, there is mud puddle. I look up from Four to the puddle and I put on an evil grin. I bend down, take a bit of mud in my hand and hide it in my back. Four comes back with the key in his hand.

"I found it, now we can go ba..." He starts, when I cut him by throwing some mud on his left arm, missing my target since he moved.

"You did not just do that." He says, after the initial shock.

"Oh, but I did." I tell him while moving backwards, knowing what will happen next.

After that, what happens is pretty much me and Four running around like if we were 5 years old kids, throwing dirty mud to each other. At the end, when we tired from all the running, we call the 'game' off and we fall on the ground looking at the sky. It's still raining, but it's not like we care or anything.

"That was a lot of fun." I inform him, turning my head towards him.

"Yeah, me too." He replies.

We stay a little bit silence and all of a sudden, I feel him take my hand in his and I let him do so, just because I want him to.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, my friend (Justine) helped me with some ideas for this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, so continue doing so. :)**

**MeTwoCat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, so I didn't really write on schedule for the last few chapters because, you know, with school and all. And usually, if I don't have time to write on either Tuesdays or Thursdays then, I'll probably write the day after. So yeah, I just wanted to say that. Here goes the chapter 14 with Four's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Four's P.O.V.

As soon as the game finishes, I rush to the changing room. There, I get dressed as fast as I can, after taking a quick shower. It's unbelievable how excited I am to see Tris when I just saved her, a few hours ago. I don't even want to think what would of have happened if I wasn't there. I wouldn't of have seen her cheering for us, or should I say me, in the stands. Somehow, she gave me a reason to win this game. If she wasn't there, I probably would of have been crushed and this would of have affected the whole soccer team. The other guys finished first so, they left to go see their girlfriends. When I get to the parking lot, where my friends are waiting for me, I see Darren, a soccer teammate, is talking to Tris. Immediately, I feel a pang in my heart because I know for what reason his speaking with her. At that moment, she looks around and her eyes meet mine. She seems to find the answer she was looking for and moves her gaze to Darren. Soon, he walks away, looking sad. I can't even describe how happy I was.

* * *

Like always, we go to a café to celabrate our victory. Our friends leave us, Tris and me, alone to go order some food, which I am thankful for because I haven't had a chance to talk to her since the incident. Let's also say that since we left the parking lot, I've had a goofy smile plastered on my face.

"Why so joyful, Four ?" Tris finally asks, after a moment of silence.

"You know, because we won our first game and it was after all our first match as a team for this season." I answer simply.

"And..." She drags.

She knows, she's not someone that you can easily fool, that there's something elese.

"Well, I'm also happy you didn't go on the date with that guy." I tell her, honestly.

"And why would that be ?"

"Because he's not a good guy and yeah."

"But why would you care...?" She starts, but I cut her by pulling her into a warm hug.

She still is wearing my sweater which makes me even more happy, if that's possible, because I'm sure at least Christina would of have commented on that.

"Because you're special to me, more than you think." I slowly say in her ear.

The second after I say that, she blushes in a deep red crimson as I devour her reaction.

Our moment is soon broken by our friends going us.

* * *

I have no freaking idea if she likes me or not. I've clearly shown her my feelings towards her. Yes, I do have a bad reputation when it comes to girls, but I've proven myself different, I've changed. One day, she lets me in and I can do something that will shw her that I care, but ,the next day, she's distant and I know that if I made the wrong move, then it would just push her away from me.

"Hey Four, what's up ?" Will asks.

Since we invited Tris' friends to our table at lunch, Will and Uriah have been hanging out with us during the breaks while Shauna transferred to Chris, Marlene and Tris. She said and I quote: "I think that if I spend anymore time with you people, I'll turn into a guy." And with that she left to find the girls, after giving a quick peck on Zeke's cheek.

"You know nothing, except this girl that has been tormenting for no reasonable explanation." I exclaim myself.

"And who would that be ?" Uriah questions me.

"That's not the problem, I want to keep her identity secret. The issue is that she won't tell me how she feels, I've told her my feelings multiple times. What do I do ?" I don't want the guys to know about Tris and I.

"Well, that girl suprises me then, no girl has been that 'hard' on you before." Zeke says.

He's really good when it comes to lying. He acts like he doesn't know who the girl is.

"Yeah, she's not any kind of girl." I state. "Is someone going to answer my question ?"

"I suggest you give her time to think about it." Will tells me.

Even if that's exactly what I've been doing since the beginning of the year, I have to be patient to have what I want.

* * *

_Tuesday afternoon_

As I descend the marches, I see Tris looking at the pictures that are hanged on the wall. I silently move behind until she realizes of my presence. I smile as our gaze connects together.

"I see that you've let yourself in." I say.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay, I felt it open for you."

"Hum, thanks, I guess."

"It was my plessure, are you ready to play ?" I question her.

"I was born ready."

We decided to change the practices at my house instead of doing it school. We go outside, where it's all muddy and where's the weather's not the best, but we start the practice either way.

* * *

Right when the practice was about to end, it starts to rain. I quickly go to the back door of my house to find out that it's been locked.

"Why the hell did you forget to turn it off ?" Tris practically screams at me.

"It's not my fault if you take all my attention ! Now, don't worry, we always ket a hidden key behind the shed."

I go to the back of my yard where I was hoping to find the extra key I hid. After a few minutes of research, I find it and go towards Tris.

"I found it, now we can go ba..." I'm cut off by her throwing the mud that she had in her hand on my arm.

That's when the mud war starts, we ran around, screaming and laughing. At the end, when we get tired, we stop the 'game' and lay down on the ground. Then, for no special reason, I extend my arm to take my hand in mine, watching her reaction. Surprisingly, she stays still and I decide to enjoy this moment.

**Sorry for all the mistakes I've made for the past chapters and for probably this one too. Hope you still liked this chapter. Review !**

**MeTwoCat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

The week passes by without anything interesting happening. Soon, it's Friday and our first match comes up. I've stressed about this the whole week and now that today's the day, it's unbelievable how stresssed out I am. The pressure of school doesn't help either, it feels like I'm living a double life. There's the one with my 'love' life, where Four the only thing that hunts my mind. And there's the other whre I can't even think about him. Those days, I just push everyone out, I don't anyone in. I know, I do the complete opposite of what I should be doing, I'm new here and I clearly shouldn't ignore them, when, after all, they were nice enough to accept me in their group of friends. Like the rest of the week passed, my classes go by way to fast for my liking. Like for the guys' match, there's 30 minutes before ours' start. I'm at my locker, trying to distract myself from thinking about the match, when I feel someone touch slightly, as if I was a dangerous animal, my shoulder. I turn around, ready to scream at the person because I'm a bit on the edge with all the tension, when I realize it's Four. I force myself to calm down and I ask him, a little bit grumpy.

"What do you want ?"

"You know Tris, I understand that your under a lot of pressure because you want to show the others that there's a good reason why the coach chose you, but you have to stop this, it's not good for you." He says calmly.

"I-I just don't know that to do, it's just I was never prepared to something like this and I have the feeling that I might break any minute." I shudder, but I'm not crying.

Suddently, I feel put his arms around his waist and hug me. After the initial shock, I do the same and I return the hug. We stay like that for a few minutes, in the middle of the hallway, until I decide to let go of him. There's probably only one thing I hate what this school and that would be the fact that there's NO privacy. Even if we went hidding in the janitor's closet, there'd be someone in the school that would of have seen us, probably one of Four's admirers, no stalkers. So when two person hug in school and they are not boyfriend and girlfriend, then let's just say that people that aren't from this school know by the end of the day.

"Thanks, I really needed that." I inform him, putting on a sad smile.

"Like I'll always say, it was my pleasure. Now, you know where to come when you need a hug." He tells me, winking.

"Yeah, I do. Anyway, I have to get going, you know, I don't want to be late for my first match."

"Don't worry, you're a great player, you'll do great." He says, taking my hand in his, squeezing softly, while smiling genuinely.

I smile back and turn around to walk away, the opposite way that he does.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I march to the soccer field, where my friends are waiting for me, smirking to myself. I am definitely happy that Tris invited me to her match, but I've would of have came anyway. It might simply be because I asked her to come to mine, but let's say that I decided to ignore that thought, like I always do. After localizing my friends, I go to sit next to them, on the place they saved for me.

"Hey Four, where were you ?" Zeke asks me.

"How come I'm always greeted a question ?" I say back, realizing that it's true.

"That, I don't know, but I can't answer your question, Zeke. He was hugging Tris." Will tells.

"I can see that Christina has contaminated you with her gossip and it was nothing, she just needed to be comforted." I inform the guys.

"Real funny, Four." Will says sarcastically.

"Can you guys just shut it, the game is starting." Uriah reports us.

* * *

I'm really proud of Tris, the extra practices have been on her advantage. Possibly every time the girls did a goal, she could look at me, as if she found strength in my eyes. Now that the game is over and that they have won, I'm excited to see her and congratulate for her, like I was to see her, after my match. Finally, I see her come out of the school with her school bag over her right shoulder.

"Hey Tris, congratulation ! I knew you could do it." I greet her.

"Thanks, it was all because of you. Not only because of what you siad before the game, but also because of all the trickes you gave me. I'm really thankful to have you as a friend." She tells me, smiling.

Again, like every time she says it, I feel pinch on my heart. I manage to ignore it by smirking at her, which leads us both smiling at each other.

"We're going to the café, so the people that wants to come, follow us." Someone screams so that everyone can hear.

"Hum, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to my house to celebrate your victory, you know, for fun, instead of going with the others" I ask her, hopefully.

"Sure, I'd like that." She answers.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V.

When we get to his house, we decide to eat unhealthy today because he gave a lot of effort of our matches. So, we open up some cans of soft drinks, a sack of candies and pocorn and we bring it all up to his room. There, we put it all on his desk and start some movie. But we weren't really watching it, we were throwing popcorn to each other, like 5 years old kids, pretty much like we always do. That's when realisation hits me, he can't just be my friend, we can't just be that. He must see my sudden seriousness.

"Did I do something wrong ?" He asks me.

"No, but I did." I say.

With that, I lean in and I kiss him firmly on the lips as my hands go to his hair and his go to my waist. When I'm out of breath, I back away, but he brings me forward, so that our forehead touch.

"What was that for ?" He questions me, smirking.

"For everything."

**They kissed ! Hope you guys are happy. Thanks for reading and review.**

**MeTwoCat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

On the moment, I felt confident, but now that it's over, I don't have that confidence anymore. I turn around so he won't be able to see my face, so he won't see the expression I have on, and I put my head in my hands.

"Tris." Four calls out. "Tris."

I don't move as he call my name. When he realizes that, he gets up and walks towards me. He kneels in front of me, taking his knees as support, so that we we'd be looking in each others eyes if my hands weren't hiding mine. He gently takes my hands away from them, in a way I've never seen him do. But he won't win that easily. I quickly lower my head so that my chin touches my chest, way to stubborn to look at him. I know, I was acting like a child.

"Look, I'm not going to force to look at me, but we're going to have to talk about this one day or another." He says calmly. "I prefer today, to talk about this." He adds.

I know that and I also know that I'm the one that made the move, so I should be able to explain why I did it or at least tell him my feelings. We stay silent for a few more minutes until I decide to give up. I shift my gaze up to him and notice that he is looking at me.

"I need to know, Tris, or at least stop doing this. You can't kiss me whenever you want, the way it makes me suffer is unbelievable. I don't think I can handle that anymore and if you stop doing it, when we're not even dating, I don't think we can be friends anymore." He informs me with an expression I can't quite define.

"What does that mean ?" I ask him, his voice stuttering.

"That you can kiss me whenever you want, except if there's a good reason for it, because it might affect our friendship." He explains clearly for me to understand.

Now, I know the expression he had on, a moment ago, he was sad about what he was saying.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Well, Tris, you can't leave me hanging like this. I've told you mine and now it's time for you to tell me yours."

"What if I'm confused right now and I don't know how I feel about you ?" I question him.

He seems deep in thoughts for a moment, not knowing what to do either. Then, after making a decision, he starts talking.

"If you promise to meet me at the park tomorrow, then, I'll let you time to think about it."

"I promise." I tell him, after considering his proposition.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

Some might say that what I sayed wasn't fair, but she has to make a decision and give a clear answer. I could end up heartbroken, but then, I'll be able to move on and it will just ease that Tris won't be my friend anymore to trouble my thoughts. But until tomorrow, I won't lose hope. School made me forget at least a little about all the problems I had with her, but now that it's the weekend, I know that she'll be tormenting me until I get her response.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V.

"So, what was the emergency ? Are your clothes ripped, you need to go to the mall and you chose me because I have a great 'power' when it comes to fashion ? Did some guy break your heart and you want me to kick his ass ? Or is it for some boy advice ? I seriously don't know why girls come to me when it comes to that. Like there's this complete stranger that asks me her help when I don't even know her. Do I look like..." Christina starts talking, completely off topic.

"Hum, Chris, remember, this is about me, NOT you." I exclaim myself."

"Oh right, sorry. Now, if you would tell me your probelm so that I can help you."

"Well, I might of have kissed someone..."

I called Chris today because I don't think I would of have made a good decision without someone else and she was the first to pop in my head and also that I didn't even get a minute of sleep because of that.

"OMG, do you know how much of a big deal this is for you ? Who's the guy, who's the guy ?" He cuts me off.

"It was... Four." I finish saying.

"I knew it, I knew you liked him. Tell me more."

And because she asked, I tell her what happened from the beginning, form the today Four and I first kissed. I have to say that my best friend was quite suprised that no one knew about me and him, from the start. She said that it was probably the first secret that was unknown to the whole school. But there is a fat chance that it might not be true, there's other people that have stuff that kids don't gossip about, they're just less popular.

"So, what am I supposed to do ?"

"You have to follow your heart." She says, using the same words she said a few days ago.

"Don't you have something else to tell me ? Like telling me exactly what to do."

"I can't make a decision this big for you and, Tris, I know that you'll make the right choice."

With that she leaves my house, abandonings me with my questions.

* * *

When I get to the park, I sit on bench, hoping he will find me. This time, I'm not deep in thoughts, so I see Four arrive and sit beside me. He doesn't say anything and so do I. We just look at the surrounding, excepting for the other to talk. He decides to start, when he realizes that I won't.

"I was hoping you could tell me about... you know."

" I think that..."

**I know cliffhanger, but hey, I gave you something to read because I didn't think I'd be able to write. Anyway, thanks for reading and for reviewing. And t****he more you guys review, the more I write, so that's a good thing for you, right ? :)**

**MeTwoCat**


End file.
